


Care

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Alexander, open your eyes.”





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> I got this ask on my tumblr: hi! could you please write something with dom magnus/sub alec and aftercare? i read your other fic about it today (i think it was called 'drop'?) and loved it so much, so i'd love to see something else like that! <3
> 
> While I don't normally take request for who is dom/sub or top/bottom, I decided to fulfill this request because I wanted to write some more dom/sub stuff. So enjoy!

“Alexander.”

 

The voice was a soft whisper, drawing Alec back to reality. Something pressed against his forehead and it took him a moment to realize it was a pair of lips, then the voice was whispering again. “Alexander, open your eyes.”

 

Alec obeyed and opened his eyes. A smile spread across his face as he looked at Magnus. He last remembered Magnus being on top of him, but now his boyfriend sat beside him, gently caressing his cheek. He also became aware that the lights were dimmed and his wrists were no longer bound to the headboard.

 

He then reached out and touched Magnus, feeling the warlock’s soft skin under his fingertips and smiling again. “How are you feeling?” Magnus asked, taking Alec’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. “Are you alright?”

 

Alec nodded slowly. His body was thrumming and he closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling. “I feel amazing.” He opened his eyes again and looked at Magnus. “Thank you. I really needed that.”

 

“You’re welcome. Do you need anything?”

 

“Water?” Alec replied, then after a moment added, “And your arms around me.”

 

Magnus smiled, grabbing a bottle of water off the table and handing it to Alec who slowly sipped at it. “As you wish,” he said, lying beside him and wrapping his arms around Alec. Alec capped the water after a moment and turned towards Magnus, snuggling closer and pressing a kiss to his lips. Magnus returned the kiss, pulling the covers over them. “I was thinking that after you rest for a bit, I could order us dinner. Do you want anything in particular?”

 

Alec shook his head and closed his eyes. “Whatever you want to get.” He felt Magnus’ fingers run through his hair and let out a content sigh. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Alexander.”


End file.
